the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian meets Silver
In the months following the strange incident with the creatures, more visitors arrived. Most were things of a different plane: abstract, nearly intangible. More like peculiar feelings imported from a collective body. None of them had been physical- until now. On the evening of Halloween, someone new took to the shadows of the eerily quiet home. She skirted about for the next week, sneaking the final portions of the meals other scientists hadn't bothered to claim and nesting in sheets used to protect the furniture that wasn't required in rooms that weren't occupied. One dreary November afternoon, she cautiously slips into the hall, surprised to see people. triman95: Brian was wondering through the halls with tools in his hands. He was aggressively sniffing the air for something. More specifically, he smelled gas, a possible gas leak that either need to be turned off or fix before something happens. Don't need to be reminded about this kind of accidents, or 'accidents', that how some of the fires started supposedly when you live in the slums. Still, he wasn't really paying attention where he was going. He was more focus on the smell of gas than that fact that someone was in the halls wondering around. Silverliné Carew: ( She watches him from the balcony, her head cocked to the right. What is he looking for? That's when she smells it- sulfuric and vaguely cheesy- the warning scent added to make gas safer. She carefully mirrors Brian, head still cocked to the right as she tries to follow her allergy addled nose. ) triman95: Brian tilts his head up, hoping that putting his nose in a higher position that it would help him find the source of the smell. As he does so, he notices Carew and calls out to her, "Do you smell that gas smell to?" Hoping that she did. Silverliné Carew: ( Her brows furrow and she nods. ) I do! triman95: He rubs the back of his head as he say, "I swear, I been smelling gas all day and I can't seem to find it." Pausing for a second, it dawns on him. "We haven't met before have we?" Silverliné Carew: ( She snaps her head to its original position. ) No! I don't think we have! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance though sir! triman95: "You don't need to be formal with me," he says, feeling a bit surprise by her tone , "Name is Brian Patrick O'Donnell." Silverliné Carew: Silver Carew. triman95: Continues walking around the building as he tries to find the source of the gas smell. "Are you recently new here by chance?" he asks as he checks a nearby room. Silverliné Carew: Uhh yep...yep I am. ( She opens her mouth and closes it when she decides she has nothing of subtance to contribute to the exchange. She shifts her attention to her hands as they fumble with her gown in their search for a place to hide. ''" I wish these things had pockets" '') ... Just arrived about a week ago well "arrive" is putting it lightly. "Thrown" is more like it. ( She yanks her hand away from her bun when she realized that her fingers had quickly travelled to her tightly pinned hair and begun playing with it. ) Obtained From She came in through the Bathroom Window Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Potential